


Jeeves and the Wibbly Wobbly

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Crossover drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie shows Jeeves how and why they met.  </p><p>written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Wibbly Wobbly

**Author's Note:**

> because I learned that "timey wimey" means Dr Who

Bertie stumbled as they lurched to a stop. “…blue bally thing. Jeeves, where are we?”

“London. Shall I check when?”

“Please, Jeeves.”

Jeeves consulted a panel. “1914, sir.”

“Had we met?” Bertie wondered.

“Not for some weeks, sir.”

Bertie opened a blue door to find the Junior Ganymede Club. Jeeves stood outside. Bertie had forgotten he was ever that young.  

“I say!”

“May I help you?”

Bertie planted a warm kiss on the Jeevesian lips.  Jeeves took a step back.

“Come find me. Wooster. Bertram Wilberforce Wooster.”

The inside Jeeves smiled warmly when Bertie returned. “I did enjoy that kiss.”


End file.
